Christmas Drinking Game
by Naddy
Summary: Christmas time at Hellsing and we have our favourite characters from the Hellsing organisation playing a drinking game. Who's to blame for all this, why our dearly beloved Alucard of course! ONE SHOT!


**Drinking Game**

It was the night before Christmas, and through the Hellsing manor, not a soul was stirring, not even a mouse. That was until Pip walked into the female showers and saw Seras naked.

"You French Pervert! I'm going to ring your neck!" Said an angry Seras as she chased Pip in her towel.

Pip ran to the one place where he thought he'd be safe, Sir Integra's office. Who was filing paperwork until Pip burst through the door.

"What now!" Said a frustrated Integra.

"Hide me!" Said Pip as he ran behind Sir Integra's chair and ducked out of sight.

Seras than burst into the room covered by only a towel and looking very angry.

* * *

Alucard was bored. A sure sign that everyone inside the Hellsing manor should keep their distance. He could hear a disturbance upstairs from his master's office and went to investigate, what he found amused him immensely. His master was was trying to pry the Police Girl off Pip, who she was currently choking. 

"Well doesn't this look fun!" Said Alucard grinning.

At the sound of the No Life King everyone froze and turned to look at him. With Seras distracted, Pip pushed her away from him and bolted out of the room and as far away from the vampire as he could get.

"Aw master now look what you've done, I was gonna kill him!" Said a disappointed Seras.

"Too bad for you Police Girl, and here i was going to ask you all to play a Christmas game with me." Said Alucard.

Integra looked warily at the Nosferatu.

"Somehow i highly doubt that we'll enjoy your little game Alucard." Said Integra.

"Now master, don't be such a stick in the mud. You don't want Walter's hard work to go to waste now do you?" Said Alucard waving a finger disapprovingly at Sir Integra.

"What kind of game master?" Said a curious Seras.

The door burst open before Alucard had a chance to answer his fledgling.

"it's ready Alucard, where would you like me to leave it?" Asked Walter walking into the room with a covered up tray.

"Here will do Walter, do you want to join us?" Asked Alucard.

"Yes thank you, i find these sorts of games rather amusing." Said the Hellsing Retainer.

"What sorts of games are we talking about?" Asked Integra suspiciously.

"I'll tell you about the game then Master and Police Girl. We're going to play a drinking game and in the spirit of Christmas Walter made us eggnog. The game is simple really, we put this CD on and do what the voice tells us to do. Also we have to sit in a circle and if you don't do as the voice says then you take a sip until you run out of your drink, then your out of the game. The last person left is the winner." Said Alucard grinning.

* * *

The game was in full swing and it was Seras turn. On her left was Walter, her right Integra and her master was opposite her. 

"_Ok challenger, see the person in front if you, if they're single kiss them, if they're not then slap them til their face turns red in the next thirty seconds!"_

Seras pouted and then quickly closed the gap between herself and her master. She kissed him quickly on the lips before pulling away and sitting back in her place.

" _Ok everyone else, if the challenger did a good job then it's thumbs up and nobody drinks, if it's thumbs down then the challenger drinks, remember that majority rules!"_

Everyone gave Seras the thumbs up and the game continued clockwise onto Walter.

This continued until the only two left in the game where Alucard and Seras and it was Alucard's turn.

"_Ok challenger, the person opposite you will shout out the first letter of the alphabet that comes into their head"_

"P!" said Seras.

"_Now you must go and bring back an object that starts with the letter shouted out before 30 seconds runs out!"_

Alucard grinned as he phased out of Integra's office and looked around for an item starting with P and as luck would have it he spotted one immediately.

Alucard phased back into the office with a pissed of Pip with him. Everyone burst out laughing as the Nosferatu let him go.

"_Ok time's up, if the challenger is back with the object then everyone put their thumbs up and no one drinks, if not then it's thumbs down and challenger drinks."_

Once again everyone put their thumbs up and Alucard grinned. Pip went to sit with Integra and Walter to watch Seras take her go.

"_Challenger, find the person in the room with the longest hair. You will give them a haircut in one minute."_

Pip tried to make a break for it but was clotheslined by Alucard. Seras then used Integra's scissors to cut Pip's hair all off. Pip wallowed over the loss of his hair while Seras sat back down with her master.

"_Challenger if you cut all their hair off ... TAKE A DRINK YOU CRUEL PERSON!"_

Seras took a sip and notice she was looking at an empty glass. She had lost to her master.

"You win master." Was all she said.

"Well that was fun wasn't it. Who wants to play another round?"

The End

* * *

A/N: Pip played a few more rounds to try extract revenge on his lost hair. He got it alright in the form of dying Seras hair black. Also Walter and Sir Integra were seen by Hellsing officers dressed as Mr and Mrs Clause and singing Santa Clause is coming to town. 


End file.
